This invention relates to model aircraft launching devices, and in particular to such devices whereby the aircraft operator can release an aircraft for takeoff by remote control.
Often, the launching of a self-powered model aircraft requires more than one person. Once launched, however, the aircraft is handled by a single person.
There is thus a need for an aircraft launching device by which an operator can launch a model aircraft without the assistance of a second person.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective model aircraft launching device usable by a single person (operator) for launching an aircraft by remote control.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a launcher that is pivotally anchored to a stationary surface and which restrains the aircraft by a line attached to the aircraft.
A further object of the invention is to provide an aircraft launcher having a simple spring-action release mechanism which can be actuated by pulling a remote control cord in any direction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft launcher of the type generally outlined which includes a safety latch to prevent unintentional actuation of the device.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.